highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Characters/Humans
Minor characters in High School DxD. :See also: Kuoh Academy Students Hyoudou Family 1326904086471.jpg Issei's parents hypnotized by Rias.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-16-15h33m28s28.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-16-15h24m16s230.png High School DxD - 06 - Large 08.jpg 25263218.jpg Issei's Parents DxD NEW img1.jpg Issei's Mom DxD New img1.jpg Dxd new ep1 img1.JPG Issei's Parents Illusion.jpg Issei's Parents and Lord Gremory.png Issei's Parents.jpg Mr and Mrs Hyoudou going on a Vacation.jpg 121030104S2-65.jpg 121030104S2-66.jpg Issei's parents (manga).jpg Hyoudou and Gremory fami.jpeg Hyoudou family meeting Sirzechs and Gray.jpeg Issei's parents are like any normal parents, who often complain on how much of a pervert he is, despite this they still value and love their son dearly. It's revealed in Volume 20 that the couple had difficulty having kids as they had two miscarriages. The couple temporarily gives up on the idea of having a child but eventually tries to conceive one again for the third time, successfully giving birth to Issei after much hardship. They're also very proud of how close their son has gotten with all the girls they now live with, whom they treat like their own daughters. Later in Volume 20 they find out the truth about Issei becoming a Devil after they are kidnapped by the Evil Dragon Níðhǫggr and witness Issei undergoing Dragonification in front of them, after Diehauser feeds Dragon blood to Issei under Rizevim's order. Despite their initial shock, the couple still accepts Issei as their son, strongly proclaiming their love for Issei. In Volume 24, at their home they get together with the parents and guardians of the girls currently engaged with Issei to plan each of their respected wedding ceremonies. They are noticeably drawn to appear younger in the manga than their anime counterparts. Gorou Hyoudou Voiced by: Mitsuru Ogata (Japanese), Sonny Strait (English) Gorou Hyoudou ( ) is an ordinary office worker. When Issei was younger, Gorou often went fishing together with his son until Issei accidentally broke his fishing rod and the two haven't went fishing since. He has unofficially adopted Asia as a second child and supports Issei's relationship with Rias. It has been shown that he's especially proud of his son's uprising popularity with girls, stating that he also wished to have a harem of his own when he was Issei's age, implying that he's also as perverted as his son. Mrs. Hyoudou Voiced by: Sachiko Kojima (Japanese), Jessica Cavanagh (English) Issei's mother and a full-time housewife. She is an excellent cook and sometimes goes out to a part-time job. She has unofficially adopted Asia as a second child and supports Issei's relationship with Rias. Issei's mother shares the title "Four Heavenly Kings" of the Kitchen along with Asia, Rias, and Akeno for their skill in cooking. She was worried that Issei's friends Matsuda and Motohama have a very bad lecherous influence on him. She is notably in favor of having her first granddaughter. Juzo Hyoudou Juzo Hyoudou was Issei's paternal grandfather who has been deceased some time before the series started. He's described by Gorou as a rather open-minded and easy-going person who would easily accept the existence of Devils and Angels. Juzo was also described to be very perverted; not only did he have a stockpile of pornographic magazines from his youth to even when he got older, he would also chase after a beautiful woman’s bottom and talk about breasts all day long. It's implied that both his son and Issei’s perversion and desire for a harem must have been an influence from Juzo. Because he was too indulgent when he was young, his brothers wondered if he would ever have any illegitimate children, worrying his son if he would have a sibling come out of nowhere. While in Buddhist Heaven, Juzo would hear of his grandson's heroic deeds and achievements as the Red Dragon Emperor and Oppai Dragon and was always praised for it by the Bodhisattva. The more active Issei became, the more luxurious Juzo's life in Heaven became, with the Oppai Dragon song in the background which he has been singing and dancing every day in bliss. He would often be visited by deities to ask about stories from Issei's childhood. Juzo first appears in Volume 24 when he was summoned through the Yokai Ungaikyo for Issei to catch up with him. He was introduced to one of Issei's fiancées; Rias, and complimented on her breasts while recalling that Issei always wanted to marry an older girl with big breasts. Their connection was then cut off when they reached the time limit to communicate. Issei's Grandmother Issei's grandmother is the mother of Gorou Hyoudou and the widow of Juzo Hyoudou. While she's unaware of the existence of supernatural beings, she’s the kind of person who would believe in Youkai and mountain gods. She lives in the countryside of Japan and is always visited by Issei and his family every year on January 4th. Clients HighSchoolDxD179.jpg|Morisawa HighSchoolDxD181.jpg|Inside of Morisawa's Apartment Room HighSchoolDxD182.jpg HighSchoolDxD183.jpg HighSchoolDxD184.jpg HighSchoolDxD186.jpg ece36aed.jpg|Morisawa Vs. 0b6824bc.jpg|Issei Ova2.5.jpg Mil-Tan.png|Mil-tan Mil-Tan's house.png|Room 206, the home of Mil-tan Mil-Tan introducing himself.png|Mil-tan full body Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h25m45s202.png|Mil-tan holding a copy of Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative Mil-tan New.png Mil-tan manga.jpg Concept art of Mil-tan.jpeg|Concept art of Mil-tan|linktext=Concept art of Mil-tan Morisawa Voiced by: Tsuyoshi Aoki (Japanese), Ricco Fajardo (English) Morisawa (森沢) is a regular client of Koneko and later Issei. He is an Otaku and a lolicon who likes to dress Koneko in various cosplay outfits and do a bit of role play as well as play video games. Like Issei, he is a huge fan of Dragon Ball (Drag So-Ball in the Anime). Morisawa is really into non-human girls, even strong ones, since a young age he has even fantasized about Yuki-Onnas. On later occasion he would summon Issei to hang out and talk about shows, games and manga they like, he would even celebrate with Issei when he received a Devil's promotion. He remand as Issei's client when he became a High-class Devil, even then he still prefers that Issei arrived on his bike when summoned. Morisawa had attempted to ask out Koneko, Xenovia and Rossweisse, but each time they revealed to be dating Issei and each time he would summon him to confirm it. In True Volume 1, he had summon Issei whom he was angry at for suddenly being popular with girls and demand to know what trick he used. He requested Issei to set him up with a non-human girl and from the list he was dead set on a Yuki-Onna, but had his fantasies shattered upon meeting Christie who was not like the legends described, Issei ran off as Morisawa yelled him for knowing about it. On a later date, Morisawa and Christie had apparently become good friends. Mil-tan Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Chris Rager (English) Mil-tan (ミルたん Miru-tan) is another one of Issei's regular clients, a male bodybuilder who wishes to become a Magical Girl. He ends his sentences with "Nyo" (にょ). Mil-tan is shown to be stronger than an average human, being capable of withstanding Serafall Leviathan's Demonic Power that puts other humans to sleep. He was also able to battle the Witches from Khaos Brigade using his bare hands. He is also able to avoid letting Vali sense his presence. Serafall has also expressed interest in adding Mil-tan into her peerage during the Magical Girl scouting event. Mika Voiced by: Harumi Sakurai (Japanese) Mika is a business woman and a regular client of Yuuto Kiba. She usually calls him to cook meals for her as she's always tired when coming from work and takes naps as he prepares it for her. Unnamed CEO Voiced by: Ryota Takeuchi (Japanese) The Unnamed CEO is the president of a large unnamed company and a regular client of Akeno Himejima. He usually calls on Akeno to relieve the stress he builds up during work by having her massage his feet while wearing a skimpy bondage suit. Professor Nishiura Voiced by: Kenta Sasa (Japanese) Nishiura is a professor at a museum where he researches ancient civilizations from around the world and is a regular client of Rias Gremory. He calls on Rias' help to identify artifacts brought into the museum. Himejima Clan One of the Five Great Families, they are a powerful clan of mystics linked to the Shinto Gods and have served them for generations and are well known for purifying evil spirits. The clans rule over powers of the Sacred Beasts, with the Himejima Clan in possession of one known as the Vermilion Bird. A common trait shared by the clan is that each member of their clan has the kanji 朱''' in their name, a reference to their Sacred Beast. The sole exception to this is Tobio Ikuse. Suou Himejima '''Suou Himejima ( )Slashdog is Shuri's Uncle and Akeno's Great-Uncle. He was the former head of the Himejima Clan, one of the Five Great Families. He first appeared in the Short Story Scarlet and Crimson, when he hunts down Akeno for being the child of a Fallen Angel, but allowed her to live after coming to an agreement with a Gremory servant. He is also the Great-Uncle of Suzaku Himejima and Tobio Ikuse and brother to his grandmother who was formerly known as Ageha Himejima. Shuri Himejima High_school_dxd_v7_251.png Shuri_with_her_Daughter_Akeno.jpg Shuri Himejima.jpg Shuri looking at a wounded Baraqiel.jpg Shuri.jpg Shuri protecting her daughter.jpg Akeno with her father and m.jpeg Akeno with her father and mother 2.jpeg Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Stephanie Young (English) Shuri Himejima ( ) was Akeno's mother and Baraqiel's wife. A priestess (miko) coming from a well-known shrine under the Himejima Clan, Shuri saved Baraqiel's life when he was injured, and later fell in love with him. However, her relationship did not go well with her family, as they believed that she had been brainwashed by the Fallen Angel. To that end, her family sent well-known practitioners to dispatch the Fallen Angel and bring her back. They were defeated by Baraqiel, but some of them held a grudge against Baraqiel and told the faction who were against the Fallen Angels at the time about his location. Shuri was killed defending Akeno when several of Baraqiel's enemies attacked her home while the latter was away, resulting in Akeno's hatred towards her father for not protecting her mother. She returns as an apparition in Volume 7, encouraging her daughter to reconcile with Baraqiel as she knows that he still greatly cares for and loves them, before disappearing. It is revealed in one of the Short Stories that Shuri was a sadist like her daughter, and engaged in S&M acts with her husband every night. Doumon Clan Genbu Doumon Genbu Doumon ( ) is the current head of the Doumon clan. She has the appearance of a cute-looking loli with a shy expression. She made her first appearance in Volume 24, assisting the current head of the Himejima clan Suzaku Himejima and Issei against any Grim Reapers that would interrupt Rias’s and Vali’s match. Kushihashi Clan Seiryuu Kushihashi Seiryuu Kushihashi ( ) is the current head of the Kushihashi clan. He has the appearance of a handsome man with glasses. He made his first appearance in Volume 24, assisting the current head of the Himejima clan Suzaku Himejima and Issei against any Grim Reapers that would interrupt Rias’s and Vali’s match. Past Possessors of the Boosted Gear The past possessors of the Boosted Gear whose consciousness are all stored within the Boosted Gear. Only two of the past possessors are named. Belzard Belzard the Strongest Possessor.jpg Belzard in the anime.jpeg Belzard smiling.jpeg Belzard with Elsha.jpeg Belzard Zoom Zoom Iyaaan.gif Voice by: Yutaka Aoyama (Japanese) Belzard (ベルザード Beruzādo) was a man known as the strongest possessor, defeating two White Dragon Emperors in his lifetime. He appears in Volume 9, singing the Oppai Dragon song lyrics before disappearing. Elsha Elsha Mid-shot.jpg Elsha in DxD HERO.jpeg Elsha close-up.jpeg Elsha close-up 2.jpeg Elsha in Boosted Gear Subconscious.png Elisha and Issei.jpeg Elsha gifting Issei with his Potential.png Elsha.png Happy Elsha.png Elsha meeting Ise.gif Elsha Episode 5.jpg Belzard with Elsha.jpeg Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Elizabeth Maxwell (English) Elsha (エルシャ Erusha) was a woman known as the strongest female possessor. She has long, wavy blonde hair decorated with a head accessory, wearing a light purple dress. She appears in Volume 9 alongside Belzard inside the Boosted Gear, providing Issei the "box" to tap into the full power of the Red Dragon Emperor. Her consciousness disappears soon after. Other Possessors BG Possessor .png Issei and past Boosted Gear wielders.jpg Past Boosted Gear possessors.jpg The past BG possessors under the curse.jpeg Ise performing a chant.jpeg Issei showing the Past Boosted Gear Users an alternative future.jpg Among the past possessors, there is a young man around the same age as Issei who was killed by another Longinus user after succumbing to the effects of Juggernaut Drive. As of Volume 12, all the consciousness of the past possessors have disappeared from within the Boosted Gear after they sacrificed themselves to save Issei's soul which was on the verge of breaking down after receiving Samael's curse. Past Divine Dividing Possessors Unnamed Possessor Unnamed Past Divine Dividing appears in Ise’s consious.jpeg Ise meeting a Divine Dividing possessor.jpeg Unnamed Possessor assisting Ise.jpeg He is the one that helped Issei reduce the curse and the evil that flows within the Boosted Gear. Though Issei doubts the man because he is not Vali (the current White Dragon Emperor), he just smiles and claims that he is an interesting man, and hoping that in the near future he will lead both the "Two Heavenly Dragons" into a new possibility. He along with the other seniors of the Boosted Gear saves Issei from Samael's curse. When Vali successfully sealed off and dominated all of the thoughts and consciousness of the past Divine Dividing possessors, the original him and the other past possessors awaken the Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. Magicians Unas Voiced by: Shinji Kawada (Japanese) Unas is a character appearing in the Ova I'm Searching for Breasts!. He was a Priest who preformed ceremonial magic and lived in Ancient Egypt around a millennium ago. At some time, he wanted to make a female Devil of the House of Agares into his bride, but she placed a three-layered curse on him, resulting in Unas being mummified and sealed in a sarcophagus, which was then brought to a museum in Japan for research. In the Ova, after his sarcophagus was opened, he possessed Issei and convinced the females of the Gremory group into breaking the cursed seals via perverted requests to release him from Issei, but in truth tricked them into bringing him back to life. Now free, he attempts to seek vengeance while the Occult Research Club try to stop him but the girls of the group are entangled in his bandages, so Issei uses his Dress Break to set them free. Being a pervert himself, Unas got distracted by Issei's spell and got killed by both Rias and Akeno. Legendary Sage Voiced by: Atsushi Ono (Japanese) The Legendary Sage is a character appearing in the Ova I'm Enveloped in Breasts!. Formerly a priest of the Church, he turned off all of his desires for his beliefs. One day, he accidentally touched the breast of a woman and became obsessed with them. He left the Church and became a wanted criminal. The Legendary Sage then created monsters to steal women's underwear to use them in a ritual to turn himself into underwear. According to Azazel, the Legendary Sage is the man closest to achieve the Philosopher's Stone. However, due to an act caused by Koneko and Gasper, his spell went wrong and he turned into an underwear monster. He was about to absorb all the girls of the Gremory group but was stopped when Issei told him that underwear does not count but what's inside that counts. After turning back into a human, the Legendary Sage was arrested by Angels and taken away but not before giving all the stolen underwear to Issei as thanks for saving him. Elaine Westcott Elaine Westcott (エレイン・ウェストコット, Erein Uesutokotto) is a maid from the House of Pendragon and a descendant of one of the founding fathers of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. She is Le Fay's immediate aide and taught her how to use magic. Elaine is mutually in love with the supposed next heir of the House of Pendragon, Arthur, but his father, the current head, does not approve of their relationship. Arthur chose to leave the house to protect Elaine from any punishment. The current head later sent Elaine to check on the sibling's living conditions. While Vali acknowledges her capabilities, Elaine has a certain dislike towards Vali. Other Humans AlarmClock00.jpg AlarmClock08.jpg Momo Momozono Voiced by: Risa Tsubaki (TV Momo) & Arisa Noto (Alarm Clock Momo) (Japanese), Elisa Castillo (English) An anime-exclusive character, she is an adult video actress who portrays the tokusatsu heroine Kaben Rider Pinky (花弁ライダーピンキー Kaben Raidā Pinkī?, lit. "Pedal Rider Pinky", based on the Kamen Rider Series). Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama are all huge fans of her. She appears in the first episode of the anime where the Perverted Trio are watching Kaben Rider Pinky, and in the last episode as one of the various characters featured on Issei's alarm clock (albeit voiced by a different actress). Susan vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h32m03s106.png|Susan's appearance in the anime vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h35m02s125.png|Susan preparing to fire an arrow letter High School DxD - 06 - Large 31.jpg High-school-dxd-06-05.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h36m29s226.png|Horii (left) and Susan Untitledmldg.png Untitledong.png wijf.png Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese), Monica Rial (English) One of Issei's clients who appeared in the side story "The Work of a Devil", an American college student who is studying abroad in Japan due to having a fascination with Japanese culture which she decorates her room with. Susan is donned in samurai armor for protection as she comes off as shy and overly terrified and tends to swing her Katana when in a state of panic. While Susan's entire appearance is hidden, her only notable feature is her long blonde hair done in three drill-like curls. She requested Issei to accompany her to her University to retrieve her notes due to being too scared to go alone. Susan then made another request to help her convey feelings to her crush since she's too shy, Issei suggests her writing a love letter, which she does so and sends the message on an arrow. Horii Voiced by: Shinobu Matsumoto (Japanese), Chris Smith (English) A man donned in knight's armor and Susan's main crush, Horii appears to have a fascination with medieval England and tends to speak in old English dialect. He appeared at the end of the side story "The Work of a Devil", having received Susan's love letter when she stuck the arrow to his helmet. Horii accepted Susan's love for him and the two became lovers. Kiyome Abe's Father Kiyome's father has the appearance of a man of large build with a stern look, his attire is noted to consist of a cape and a helm with horns on it, giving the impression that he comes from a world where violence is law. He is described as a stubborn and strict individual, someone who makes sure to always follow through once he makes a decision, he also gives off the pressure of a dangerous atmosphere. While he loves his daughter Kiyome, he forces her to through an arranged marriage despite her constant refusal. To break off her engagement, Kiyome has Issei to pretend to be her boyfriend, he then challenges him to see if he is fitting to become his daughter's groom through three matches where they pin a Youkai to battle in a specific trial. After Issei successfully goes through each of the trials, Kiyome's father cancels his daughter's engagement. Santa Santa is a notably mythical figure (based on the real life person Saint Nicholas) who brings gifts to the homes of well-behaved children on Christmas Eve (24 December) and the early morning hours of Christmas Day (25 December). While he is thought to be just a myth to anyone from the human world, his existence is relatively known to other supernatural beings, as shown in Volume 18 when Rias confirms his existence is real to Issei who never met or received a present from Santa as a kid to which Koneko claims that it's due to him being a perverted child. Vali Lucifer's Mother Vali's Human mother has the appearance of a beautiful forty year old woman with black hair. A compassionate woman, Vali's mother had tried to protect him from his abusive Devil father despite her complete powerlessness as a human. She tried to help Vali in any way she could by bandaging his wounds or cooking simple food to feed him despite risking herself being violently abused by Vali's father. As the only person who showed him kindness during his tragic childhood, Vali is very protective of his mother, as when Vali learnt that his mother happily remarried and gave birth to two children. Vali became determined to protect his mother and his younger half-siblings at all costs. Her memories of her life with her son and previous Husband have been wiped, and because of that, while sometimes Vali pays a visit, he cannot make contact as to not risk getting his mother and her new family involved in his dangerous life. Gasper Vladi's Mother The human mother of Gasper and late lover of his father Lord Vladi. She died shortly after upon giving birth to Gasper, this was because her son was born as a mass of darkness which accidentally cursed her and several servants nearby to death. Tanmon Momochi Tanmon Momochi ( ) is an Iga-Ryu ninja staying in Kuoh Town that is unwillingly dragged into the mess of the Three Factions by Metatron and Armaros due to a misconception of the two leaders on what Ninja are. He was later made into a VIP for both Heaven and the Underworld, opening a Ninja Dojo in the Underworld. Mrs. Shidou The wife of Touji and the mother of Irina Shidou. She has black hair and bears a close resemblance to her daughter. She once lived in Japan with her husband and daughter and were close towards Issei and his family, eventually she and her family moved to England and worked as a dealer, she was also aware that Irina had a crush on Issei. She is currently running a Japanese restaurant business in England. Mrs. Shidou comes off as a genuinely kind person and lightly chipper as she enjoys teasing others, particularly her daughter's feelings for Issei. Years later she would hear details about Irina's life back in Japan with Issei and his friends, such as fighting the Khaos Brigade, becoming an Angel and learning about her engagement with Issei. Mrs. Shidou first appeared in Volume 24 when she came back to Japan, she was invited to the Hyoudou Residence along with her husband to discuss plans for Irina's wedding ceremony, she teased Issei about being a suitable husband for Irina. Koneko and Kuroka's Father The unnamed human father of the two Nekomata sisters who was a scientist that their mother Fujimai has fallen for while assisting him in his research. However it purely one sided, while he acknowledged that she was kind, he was too focused on his research to mutually care for her, feeling only lust for Fujimai and was hardly aware that the Nekomata girls were his children. He previously worked for the House of Nebiros, a branch family of the Naberius House for his secret research on artificially created Super Devils and attempted to use Koneko and Kuroka as test subjects. Details about his research were hidden within a cat shaped hair clip and given to Koneko by Fujimai. Both he and Fujimai eventually died in an explosion caused by a lab accident. He first appeared in Volume 24 when he was also summoned through the Yokai Ungaikyo, to be questioned about the past involving his daughters, the involvement with the House of Naberius and the dark truth about the research he was conducting. Towards the end of the conversation, he pleaded to know if the results of his research came true, but was cut off when the time reached its limit. Makita He is the manager of a games store run by the Gremory clan that has a secret club for humans to play Devil games which Koneko and Morisawa are both members of. He is a middle-aged man and has known Koneko for a long time as she is known to him as "the white cat". References Category:Characters Category:Human